December 20, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop 5:20 Cfljony22 was up 5:20 Loving77 hi jony 5:34 Williamm258 hi hi hi 5:42 Cfljony22 hey Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:54 Loving77 hiii silly 5:54 Dragonian King agebkltebleij;gaetoijgarw'okgw[eoflsEc;sajwpiarjwepaifregkjea;jti45;o2u8o;4air;okfaovS"PLE'pkthat's what happened when i pushed random buttons hey guys You are now away. 6:00 Williamm258 hi bro peep jony bro clips https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwXzJhVWzTU https://www.youtube.com /watch?v=_67NYPm0JNw tell me what you guys think https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_67NYPm0JNw You are no longer away. 6:06 Dragonian King lol You are now away. 6:21 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 6:23 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:53 Flower1470 Hey Slly and Jony Sp Peep Silly* Sup* You are no longer away. 6:53 Dragonian King hi lily 6:54 Flower1470 http://amberangelle.tumblr.com/image/134925224617 6:55 Dragonian King lol "you're no prize either" You are now away. 7:48 Cfljony22 hey guys GUESS WHOS SEEING THE NEW STAR WARS MOVIE TONIGHT 7:52 Flower1470 have fun 7:58 Dragonian King darth vader dies actually everyone dies except a random stormtrooper named joe and he becomes president of the galaxy because nobody else exists You are now away. 8:05 Flower1470 ...spoiler alert You are no longer away. 8:06 Dragonian King thats ok they all come back in episode 8 because joe gets lonely and finds a magic book and then the resistance and the empire team up to defeat joe for some reason it's kind of a weird plot 8:08 Flower1470 obviously 8:10 Dragonian King and then episode 9 is all about joe's brother's father's sister's friend's nephew's mailman's friend's girlfriend's barber trying to take over the galaxy by bringing darth vader back and then you have to wait 20 years to find out how they defeat him 8:14 Flower1470 nice glad im not a fan 8:15 Dragonian King well they've already done that twice so it's not really a big surprise 8:15 Flower1470 done what twice 8:16 Dragonian King had to wait 10 years to see what happens next 8:16 Flower1470 oh yeah 8:16 Dragonian King except the first time they had to wait to see what happened before what happened 8:16 Flower1470 ._. oh the prequels you mean 8:17 Dragonian King yeah so then you got to watch the adventures of a bunch of people that you know end up dying anyway 8:19 Flower1470 i see You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:22 Dragonian King but there will probably be cartoons about what happened before the movies you just saw while you wait for 10 years it's very complicated 8:25 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:25 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:41 Dragonian King what if the real reason toontown closed is because they bulldozed it for a new disney park You are now away. 8:49 Cfljony22 im not even going my neighbor is actually You are no longer away. 8:50 Dragonian King oh well make sure to tell your neighbor about joe You are now away. Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:04 Cfljony22 couldnthandletherandomness-seption You are no longer away. 9:05 Dragonian King hey jony why does santa only come once a year because he's spending the rest of it in jail for breaking and entering anyway i gtg bye Category:Chat logs Category:December 2015